Not So Addams Family
by Helen Young
Summary: Short drabble I wrote when an idea sparked. If it goes well I may write more. Please review. :
1. Morticia

**This is just a short drabble I wrote one day while I was playing around with ideas. I'd hate to think of Gomez and Morticia not being together, but this seemed like an interesting idea since there's so many how they met stories.**

Morticia combed out her short, shoulder length black hair. Her face, a hideous sunkissed color, showed a sad expression. Her loose fitting blue dress touched her knees when she stood and stepped out into the kitchen. The pastel colored walls of the house she lived in gave her a sickening feel as they always had. Her husband, Peter, sat at the table reading a newspaper, waiting for his breakfast.

"Good morning, Dear." She said, beginning to make breakfast. He grunted a reply, but didn't put down his newspaper. She sighed a sad sigh and wished she could go back in time. Her sister had a happy marriage with Mr. Addams. She hadn't even met him, but he made Ophelia happy. They had one son. She hadn't met him either. In reality, Morticia hadn't seen Ophelia since she was married. They talked on the phone maybe twice a year. That's all.

Morticia drug herself up the stairs and opened the door to Amanda's room.

"Hunny, it's time to wake up. You have school today." Morticia said softly.

"Yeah, okay, mom." Amanda said angrily. Morticia closed the door and walked to John's room.

"John, get up, please." Morticia said. "John. Wake up." He rolled over and groaned.

"I'll get up in a minute!" She sighed and walked back downstairs. Amanda was 13 and John was 11 this year. They were hardly home. They went out to play with friends or were in the tree house their father had built them years and years ago. Peter worked almost every day. And when he wasn't working, he was hosting parties in which she was to stay in the kitchen like a good wife.

She finished breakfast and the whole family sat down to eat. No one said a word. Peter got up and left for work, mumbling a good bye. Amanda and John collected their lunches and left for school. Morticia watched them as they walked down the street. She wondered if she was missing something. She had a husband, who had a very good job. She had two smart, beautiful children, but she wanted something else. Something it seemed was missing for a very long time.


	2. Gomez

**So I wrote Morticia's side of the story. Just thought it'd be interesting to do Gomez's too.**

Gomez, Ophelia, both Mamma's and James sat at the table eating breakfast. Ophelia and James were discussing his school work while Mamma Frump was ordering their newest maid, Frieda, to bring her seconds of her omelet. Since Lurch left, about 6 months after Gomez and Ophelia were married, they've had trouble finding good help. 15 years and no one had stayed longer than a few months. They either couldn't stand Ophelia, or they couldn't stand Mamma Addams, Mamma Frump, or Thing.

"Don't you think so, Dear?" Ophelia said.

"What?" Gomez shook his head, coming back to reality.

"James has lawyer potential?" She asked, beaming at her 10 year old son.

"Uh, yeah. Why not?" Gomez replied. James smiled at his father.

Gomez wandered to his study where his trains were set up. He started up and they flew around the track. He smiled as he watched them go, waiting for them to crash when Ophelia walked into the room.

"Darling, don't play with those. You seem childish." She said. He sighed and turned the trains off. She walked over and kissed Gomez on the cheek. "I'm going to town to pick up some things. Frieda will drive me when she takes James to school." He nodded and walked to the front door with Ophelia.

"Bye, dad." James said and he ran out the door. Gomez waved good bye as they drove off. He began walking down the street a bit and looked out over the city.

Something about this white house a block away caught his eye. A woman with dark hair stood on the front steps. Gomez stood and watched her for a minute until she turned to walk back inside. She paused when she noticed him and she smiled. He smiled back and waved and she walked inside. He stood there for another minute, then walked back to his own house.


	3. Morticia 2

I'm attempting a continuance here...

Morticia watched her children walk off to school. Once they turned the corner and were out of view, she turned to go back into the house when something caught her eye. A man standing at the end of the block, looking her way. She smiled politely to him and he waved. She walked into the house and over to the kitchen window. The man had turned and was walking up the hill to a large house. She watched him until he reached the steps of his own home and walked inside.

She went about her daily chores from there. She cleaned the house and washed the dishes. She made the beds and got dinner in the oven. She was outside in the garden when her husband returned home from work.

"Good afternoon, dear." She said, standing up from her spot on the ground. She gave Peter a kiss on the cheek. "How was work?"

"Alright." He said. A man of many words as always.

"Peter, do you know the man who lives in that house up there?" Morticia asked, pointing to the house on the hill.

"Yeah. His name is... Addams, I think." Peter said.

"Addams?"

"Yeah. But he's a loon. They all are."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Stay away from them, Morticia. They'd probably make you into a witches brew." He said.

"Oh, that would be fascinating, wouldn't it?" Morticia said. Peter shook his head and walked into the house. She continued her gardening until the children arrived home and they all sat down for dinner.

"Mom, I made a new friend today." John said. "His name is James."

"That's nice, dear. Is he in your class."

"Yeah. He's kinda weird though. That's why we never talked before."

"Well I'm glad you made a new friend, darling."


End file.
